La historia del quinto mago santo
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: El es amado por las mujeres... mas aun por las que tuvieron el placer de ser sus compañeras de cama, odiado infinitamente por muchos hombres, pero tanto mujeres como hombres concuerdan en que el es un bastardo, el quinto mago santo encierra muchos secretos y su cabello rosa no es uno de ellos, pero lo que nadie entiende es, ¿Por que se unio al gremio mas destructivo de todos?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO: SALAMANDRA

 _Todo estaba nublado, el humo del fuego hacia que muy apenas pudiese ver, se sentia sofocada por la falta de oxigeno, sus hermanos menores yacian inconcientes, apenas respirando, no muy distinto de como ella se encontraba_

 _Todo era su culpa, si no hubiese ido a esa iglesia, si no hubiese decidido ser valiente y ayudar en ese momento, no seria tratada como una demonio, sus hermanos no estarian al borde de la muerte en ese momento, tendrian una vida normal_

 _Y no serian parias del pueblo_

 _La joven lentamente se entregaba al sueño de morfeo, apenas se mantenia conciente por la desesperacion, imploraba al cielo que alguien salvase al menos a sus hermanos_

 _Fue en aquel instante que se cruzo con "El" por primera vez_

 _La joven vio como las llamas eran consumidas por aquel extraño hombre que debido a la cantidad de humo que habia en aquel pequeño lugar que llamo hogar, no podia ver con claridad_

 _Cuando las llamas desaparecieron al fin, aquel hombre se le acerco, lo unico que vio fue un largo cabello color salmon mientras sonreia aliviada... Estaba a salvo y sus hermanos tambien_

 _Y asi termino el sueño..._

Una bella mujer desperto con sudor resbalando por su frente, hacia años que no tenia tal sueño, de aquel misterioso sujeto que la salvo no solo en aquella ocasion, si no que la volvio a salvar en otro momento que podria haber afectado de forma profunda su vida

"Rayos, no soñaba eso desde hacia años, me pregunto por que lo habre soñado ahora" - murmuro pensativa mientras se levantaba dejando ver que solo llevaba puesto una playera sin manga gris y unas pantys color rosa - "Aun asi... Me pregunto, ¿Quien sera aquel sujeto?" - murmuro con una diminuta sonrisa

La hermosa joven se acerco hacia la cocina, donde tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, cuando termino de beber las luces se prendieron a la vez que la puerta de su hogar se cerraba

La peliplatinada mujer se acerco a la sala de estar, alli vio a un gran hombre no mayor que ella, de apariencia musculosa pero no grotesca, su cabello era identico en color pero este lo llevaba en punta

"Veo que acabas de llegar Elfman" - hablo la joven con una ligera sonrisa llamando la atencion del joven que se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de la joven

"Mira-nee, lo lamento si te he despertado" - dijo mirando a la joven que nego con la cabeza

"No te preocupes, estaba tomando un vaso de agua cuando llegaste, ¿que tal fue la mision?" - pregunto mirando como su hermano se quitaba la gabardina azul que llevaba puesta revelando sus musculosos brazos

"No fue la gran cosa, los bandidos fueron mas de lo que esperaba, pero como un hombre los venci a todos" - respondio con una sonrisa - "en la mañana ire al gremio para informarle al maestro de que todo fue bien" - agrego sonriendo con calma

"Si, ya es muy tarde, ademas deberias descansar con calma, le avisare al maestro en la mañana que has vuelto y le veras en la tarde" - Comento la joven mirando como su hermano asentia

"Entiendo, en ese caso le esperare, por cierto, ¿Donde esta Lissana?" - Pregunto curioso

"Creo que volvera mañana, fue junto a Lucy a hacer una mision, lo que me recuerda que la plana escarlata tambien regresa mañana" - dijo lo ultimo con fastidio

Elfman solo rio divertido, su hermana siempre ha tenido una rivalidad con la famosa Titania, Erza Scarlet, aun a pesar de que las cosas entre ambas se han calmado a comparacion de cuando eran jovenes, seguian discutiendo o iniciando una brutal batalla de vez en cuando

"Sera mejor ir a dormir, Nee-chan, tambien deberia ir a dormir, aun faltan algunas horas para el amanecer" - comento el peliblanco miranfo como su hermana negaba

"No tengo sueño, ve tu a descansar, te vere en el gremio" - replico con una sonrisa pequeña pero calida

Elfman supo interpretar esa sonrisa, despues de todo, cuando su hermana contestaba dando esa sonrisa solo podia ser por que un sueño la mantenia despierta

"(Aun despues de todos estos años parece que aun sigue obsesionada con aquel que nos salvo)" - penso sonriendo - "En ese caso buenas noches Mira-nee" - dijo dirigiendose a su habitacion tomando su bolso de viaje

Mirajane se acerco a la ventana, miro hacia el cielo nocturno que con sus nubes oscuras cubrian la luna que lograba salir de tanto en tanto, aumentando su belleza de forma que pocos comprenderian

"Si... Fue en una noche como esta en la que el volvio a aparecer" - murmuro sonriendo mientras recordaba la segunda ocasion en que el camino de los hermanos Strauss se cruzo con su salvador

Flashback/ 2 años atras

 _La lluvia arremetia fuertemente aquella noche en que la luna brillaba con luz plateada en el cielo nocturno, pero su belleza era oculta por las nubes como si de un amante celoso se tratase_

 _En el bosque, Mirajane se encontraba en el suelo, la sangre resbalaba por su cabeza producto de la batalla que recien habia librado en contra de su propio hermano que fue poseido por el alma de la bestia que trato de absorber_

 _La mayor de los Strauss estaba agotada, su cuerpo herido apenas le respondia por el cansancio y su magia casi estaba agotada, pero aun asi trataba de moverse pues su hermana menor era quien confrontaba a la bestia ahora_

 _La joven Lissana trataba de hablarle a la bestia, apelando a que su hermano lograse escucharla y tomar el control, pero parecia inutil cada intento, de momento se habia salvado pues habia logrado evadir los embistes del poderoso monstruo con su poder, pero sabia que eso solo compraba algo de tiempo antes de que lo inevitable ocurriese_

 _Mirajane solo veia a la distancia como su hermana seguia tratando de razonar hasta que Elfman la atrapo enviandola contra un arbol al que no llego nunca a impactar_

" _No puede ser" - susurro con sorpresa al ver como de entre la oscuridad del bosque que lentamente era iluminado por la luna aparecia un hombre encapuchado de cabello color salmon cargando a una semi conciente Lissana_

" _Vaya vaya, que una bestia salvaje ataque asi a dos guapas chicas, eso no esta bien en mi libro personal, mas aun, llevo dias sin hacer algo de ejercicio aparte de caminar, asi que seras mi compañero por un rato" - hablo con una voz juguetona pero que dejaba entre ver la madurez que contenia_

 _La bestia rugio y cargo hacia el misterioso sujeto que con suma facilidad evadio el ataque aun cargando a la joven para luego saltar y darle una patada que mando a volar a la bestia_

 _El hombre se acerco a Mirajane dejando a su lado a Lissana que parecia recuperarse_

" _Parece que la han pasado mal, no se preocupen, ahora me encargare de acabar con ese monstruo" - hablo con calma pero fue detenido por Mira_

" _Espera por favor, ese monstruo es nuestro hermano, solo esta siendo poseido, te lo ruego no le mates" - suplico aun sin poder ver el rostro de aquel sujeto que solo prendio sus manos en fuego_

" _Comprendo, eso explica por que sentia algo fuera de lugar, le dejare inconciente y luego les llevare al pueblo mas cercano" - dijo con tranquilidad_

 _Mira vio al hombre que les acababa de salvar enfrentar a Elfman como si fuese un juego, evadiendo los golpes de la bestia como si nada_

" _Es hora de acabar esto" - dijo mientras el fuego parecia aumentar su poder" - KARYUU NO: TEKKEN - el poderoso golpe que impacto en el estomago de la bestia que vomito entre saliva y sangre dejo una huella negra, la bestia cayo inconciente volviendo a su forma humana_

 _El salvador tomo el cuerpo de Elfman acercandose hacia las jovenes que miraban sorprendidas a este, cuando el pelirosa se acerco hasta quedar a dos pasos de ambas, levanto su mano izquierda apuntando a ambas que le miraron sorprendidas, mas aun cuando un simbolo msgico de color celeste las rodeo_

" _¿Que nos haces?" - pregunto con temor Mirajane_

" _No podre cargar a los tres con mis brazos, seria incomodo para ustedes, asi que las llevare de esta forma hasta el pueblo" - dijo mientras las jovenes comenzaban a flotar alrededor del joven - "Sera mejor que descansen, no se preocupen, los gastos medicos correran por mi cuenta tambien, duerman tranquilas" - dijo en tono tranquilo_

" _¡Espera, aun no nos has dicho tu¡... Nom...bre" - trato de decir antes de sentir un intenso deseo de dormir_

 _Cuando abrio los ojos estaba en una casa del pueblo que habia solicitado la mision de acabar con la bestia, el anciano medico les dijo que el joven que los trajo pago todo antes de irse sin decir nada ni decir nada mas que un alias_

 _FIN FLAHBACK_

"Salamandra" - murmuro sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo y una mirada soñadora

Cuando regresaron de aquella mision ella le pregunto al maestro Makarov si conocia de algo a alguien con ese alias, el solo respondio que el unico que conocia era al quinto mago santo quien se rumorea ser el mas antiguo, teniendo mas de 70 años en el puesto, pero tambien el mas misterioso pues rara vez se presenta en las reuniones, incluso los cuatro dioses de Ishgar se presentan con mas regularidad que el

Lastimosamente el mago santo solo le vio una sola vez y Salamandra llevaba una capucha y mascara cubriendo su rostro

Mirajane se obsesiono por meses con encontrarle, pero su busqueda no la llevo ni siquiera a un callejon sin salida pues simplemente no habia donde comenzar, parecia que el universo entero le mantenia oculto pues nadie parecia saber o a ver visto a alguien que manejase el fuego y tuviese cabello salmon

La peliplateada dama suspiro pensativa, preguntandose si volveria a encontrarse con aquel misterioso hombre que no solo le salvo a ella si no a sus hermanos tambien

Fin del prologo

Nota del autor

Buenas, este sera un nuevo fic que prepare esta semana, pero la idea la tengo desde hace años, ¿Cual idea? Simple, si han visto la pelicula Hanckock de will smith, seguro se daran cuenta de que tengo en mente, si no lo han hecho, busquen en youtube la escena "story at dinner" ya que esa es la clave en la que hare girar esta historia

Sobre el desarrollo de la historia, usare el canon a partir del final de la saga de Phamtom lord y hare arcos originales tambien

Sobre Natsu, explicare su historia a medida que avance la historia por boca de el mismo, pero en cuanto a su poder y las peleas, tratare de hacerlo lo mas interesante que pueda, este no es un god-like Natsu, solo realmente fuerte y muy confiado, ademas de... Bueno digamos que BASTARDO sera una buena definicion en muchos aspectos

Sobre la pareja, ni idea, no planeo hacer harem, eso creo esta claro para los que han leido mis otros fics, Lucy esta descartada, Erza posiblemente tambien descartada, ultimamente me siento entonado con Wendy, pero Mira siempre ha sido de mis favoritas al igual que Lissana, Laki tambien podria ser una interesante ruta... Si quieren nombrar candidatas las tendre en consideracion, no necesariamente debe ser de Fairy tail la pareja, Kagura, Minerva, Hisui, Cosmos etc... La que crean que puede proveer un desarrollo interesante

Sin nada mas que decir me despido


	2. Aparece el santo legendario

Capitulo 1: El legendario mago santo aparece

En el concejo magico estaban reunidos tanto los miembros del concejo como los magos santos, incluyendo a los cuatro dioses de Ishgar, pero todos miraban increludos a un hombre joven de cabello color salmon encapuchado que bebia de una botella de alcohol ignorando olimpicamente a todos

Muchos susurraban entre si al ver a ese hombre presente, algunos jamas le habian visto y pensaban que era solo un mito

Un joven peli azul con un tatuaje rojo en el rostro miraba con mucho interes al pelirosa

Este era Siegrain, el decimo mago santo y miembro del concejo

"(Asi que el es el legendario mago santo, pero no siento nada de poder provenir de el, aun asi, los mas ancianos del concejo y los llamados dioses de Ishgar le miran con respeto, me pregunto si los rumores sobre el seran ciertos)" penso el peli azul para sus adentros

Por su parte, el mas pequeño de los magos santos, pero tambien de los mas ancianos miraba con interes al encapuchado pelirosa, recordando como la llamada demonio de su gremio le relato en el pasado el como este la salvo junto a sus hermanos para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro que seguir

El silencio de alguna forma se hizo mas grande cuando el mago santo numero uno se levanto derribando su silla mientras miraba al pelirosa con ira, este era conocido como God serena, el mago "mas fuerte" de Ishgar

"¡Dragneel, pelea conmigo!" - exclamo sorprendiendo a varios de los concejeros y magos santos, aunque las razones variaban entre los que habian conocido al pelirosa y los qur no

Cuando el quinto mago santo dejo su botella de agua miro en direccion al mago santo que lo reto

"No" - respondio sorprendiendo a todos - "Estoy seguro de haberte dicho que no me retases mas mocoso, te he vencido demasiadas veces que ya es aburrido" - dijo sin interes

God serena, quien era un individuo muy orgulloso no soportaba como aquel hombre siempre le ignorase o le llamara mocoso, por lo que se lanzo al ataque sin importar que, despues de todo era la unica razon por la que venia a perder su tiempo en las reuniones

Muchos pensaron que una grandiosa batalla se produciria, algunos ya estaban llegando a las puertas para escapar, pero todos guardaron silencio al ver como en cosa de segundos el pelirosa desaparecio para darle un gancho a la mandibula y volver a su puesto, dejando al "mago mas fuerte" clavado al techo de cuello para arriba

"Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, no me enfrentes hasta que domines tu poder por completo, estupido mocoso" - dijo con un tono de voz frio

La mayoria no podia creer lo que vieron, el llamado mago mas fuerte fue derrotado de un golpe por el pelirosa que solo uso su poder fisico para vencerle

"Con eso terminado, Dragneel-sama por favor tome asiento y gracias por asistir a la reunion" - hablo el lider del concejo respetuosamente

Varios se preguntaron quien era ese pelirosa para que incluso el lider del concejo magico tuviese que hablarle de forma respetuosa

El pelirosa encapuchado se la paso dormido todo el tiempo, mas nadie trato de despertarle o cuestionarle siquiera, los poco que trataban de hacerlo eran rapidamente detenidos por los pocos concejeros que conocian al pelirosa o los dioses de Ishgar, salvo God serena quien seguia inconciente

Para cuando terminaron el pelirosa fue el primero en retirarse, no sin antes acercarse a una joven concejera de cabello purpura que cargaba una esfera de cristal que parecia asentir a lo que este le habia dicho sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo

Siegrain de acerco a la concejera curioso, pues jamas desde que le conocia le habia visto comportarse como colegiala de 15 años

"Ultear, ¿conoces a ese tipo?" - pregunto curioso

La hermosa mujer se giro hacia el peli azul con una sonrisa que este no supo interpretar

"Para nada, pero viendo lo que acaba de hacer con God serena, es alguien a quien prefeririamos no tener como enemigo bajo ninguna cirscunstancia, por lo que aprovechare su aparente atraccion para investigarlo minuciosamente" - dijo la hermosa concejera para luego volver a mirar al pelirosa que salia por la puerta grande con una mirada seria - "(Si lo que el maestro hades dijo es verdad incluso nosotros no podremos lograr nuestros planes si hacemos que el sea nuestro enemigo, asi que por el bien de Grimoire Heart debo acercarme tanto como pueda a el para lograr evitar que sea nuestro enemigo)" - penso la maga sin demostrar su preocupacion

Fuera del edificio del concejo, el pelirosa caminaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, los caballeros de runa se extrañaban al verle salir del edificio del concejo, pero sus capitanes les decian que el tenia acceso libre para ir y venir como quisiera

"(Esta ciudad no ha cambiado en años, mejor dicho en decadas, salvo una que otra tienda nueva o edificio, pero sigue siendo todo igual)" - pensaba para si mismo el pelirosa para luego detenerse en medio de la calle - "(Lleva un buen rato siguiendome, como espia apesta sin duda)" - penso con desgano para darse la media vuelta

A unos metros, makarov Dreyar miraba sorprendido al pelirosa, este solo le indico que le siguiese sin mostrar interes alguno

Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados en un restorant comiendo en silencio, Makarov se sorprendio al ver al quinto mago santo sin su capucha

El no podia ser mayor a los 25 años, pero dicen que el ha sido mago santo desde casi principio de siglo, lo cual no es una exageracion pues fue testigo de como derroto a God serena, alguien de gran poder, bastamente superior incluso a los otros dioses de Ishgar, pero entonces, una pregunta surgio en la mente del mago de titan

¿Quien es realmente el quinto mago santo?

Ante el solo habia un joven de cabello rosa salmon, ojos negros que brillaban como el onyx, pero si uno ponia atencion un ligero brillo rojizo podia verse, su tono de piel era clara pero ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su capa, solo sus brazos que salian de ella con vendas hssta el codo se veian

"Sabes, no eres el primero en mirarme como si fuese una especie de mito, a traves de los años muchos se han planteado la misma pregunta que corre por tu mente ahora" - dijo el joven De ojos onyx - "No te dire realmente si los rumores son o no ciertos, pero ambos sabemos que los rumores deben iniciar a partir de una verdad ¿no?" - hablo sonriendo mientras acercaba a su boca un gran trozo de carne - "Pero si quieres preguntar sobre algo, adelante, tratare de responder lo mejor que pueda tus preguntas, Makarov Dreyar" - dijo sonriendo

El maestro de Fairy tail miraba pensativo al pelirosa, habia escuchado infinidad de cosas sobre el quinto mago santo, alabado por muchos, maldecido por muchos, santo, demonio, el mujeriego mas anciano de la historia, inclusive hay quienes afirman que trabajo con los ultimos dos reyes de Fiore y tuvo problemas por seducir a las esposas de ambos, aunque se dice lo mismo de el en los otros reinos expecto de alvarez

Hay una infinidad de historias sobre el joven sentado frente a Makarov, por lo que despues de mucho pensarlo, decidio ir por una de las preguntas mas grandes sobre el pelirosa

"¿Que edad tienes realmente?" - pregunto mirando al pelirosa que sonrio divertido

"Edad suficiente para haberme acostado con tu madre cuando no se casaba con tu padre aun" - respondio provocando que el anciano mago se cabrease - "Vamos calma... Pero es verdad conoci tu padre Yuri y a tu madre solo la vi una vez y era demasiado buena para tu padre" - dijo el pelirosa como si recordase algo de hace mucho tiempo

"Eres un bastardo" - dijo el maestro del gremio de hadas cuestionandose si en realidad era verdad o solo una broma de mal gusto del mago santo

"Sabes, la mayoria piensa eso de mi, generalmente los hombres piensan eso de mi salvo unas excepciones como el maestro de blue pegasus" - dijo con cara de querer vomitar

Makarov, quien conocia a dicha persona podia entender el sentimiento de asco del pelirosa

"Si no me equivoco, tu eres el maestro de Fairy tail actualmente, ¿cierto?" - pregunto con una sonrisa que por alguna razon no le gustaba a Makarov

"Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?" - cuestiono esperando que este no quisiera unirse

"Quiero unirme a tu gremio, nunca me he unido a uno" - dijo provocando que el anciano se golpease contra la mesa - "¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto curioso

"Nada... Solo me despido del dinero del gremio, siento que mis deudas aumentaran" - dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos como rios

"Oye, yo nunca he destruido edificios o pueblos enteros... Los reduzco a cenizas solamente jajajaja" - dijo riendose al ver la expresion de Makarov - "No te preocupes mocoso, tengo suficiente dinero para reconstruir todo Fiore al menos diez veces, ademas" - hizo una pausa para poner una sonrisa demoniaca y el maestro de hadas podia jurar que al pelirosa le salieron cuernos - " **Hay mucha gente que tiene deudas conmigo por una u otra razon kekekekeke** " - dijo en tono maquiavelico

Makarov sintio pena por alguna razon y esperaba jamas estar en deuda con el pelirosa

"En fin, dime, ¿Entonces puedo entrar?" - pregunto mirando al anciano mago con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Dime, ¿Por que Fairy tail precisamente?, seguro has viajado y conocido otros gremios" - cuestiono con seriedad

El pelirosa sonrio, le agradaba el anciano Dreyar, en muchas formas veia a un temperamental rubio que usaba magia de trueno

"Se lo prometi a una mujer, solo por eso" - respondio sin dejar de sonreir mas se podia notar la importancia de sus palabras

Makarov podia notar la seriedad a pesar de la sonrisa del pelirosa, por lo que simplemente podia hacer algo

"El gremio esta en Magnolia, lo reconoceras de inmediato, yo estare alli dentro de unos dias, ahora debo ir a Clover Town por una reunion de maestros de gremio" - dijo con desgano

"(Si lo que he escuchado sobre Fairy tail en los ultimos años es medianamente verdad, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco en varias formas)" - penso divertido

Mientras tanto, Makarov pensaba mas o menos igual al pelirosa, pero mas exactamente en como seria el encuentro de el y los hermanos Strauss

"Aun no me has dicho si debo hacer algun tipo de prueba o algo asi" - dijo mirando al anciano que terminaba su plato de estofado

"No hay algo asi como una prueba de ingreso en Fairy tail, pero si gustas puedes enfrentarte a uno de nuestros mas fuertes magos aunque supongo que las batallas seran aburridas para ti, que acabaste con God Serena en cosa de segundos" - comento Makarov con algo de aburrimiento - "Pero que tal si me dices tu nombre, dudo que sea Dragneel" - comento curioso

"Jajaja, puede ser, pero ya vere en cuanto llegue alla, ademas tampoco has visto mi magia, dudo que sepas cual es ya que no la he usado publicamente en 50 años" - dijo sonriendo - "Sobre mi nombre, tienes razon, Dragneel es mi apellido, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel" - dijo con una sonrisa zocarrona

Makarov estaba pensativo, era verdad, cuando derroto a God Serena, Natsu solo uso su fuerza fisica y nada mas, si ese era su capacidad sin magia, cuando la usa debe ser aterrador

"Bien, en ese caso te vere en Clover town, tengo algo que hacer aun aqui, asi que te alcanzare mañana al atardecer alla" - dijo levantandose y pagando la cuenta sin dejar que Makarov replicase

El pelirosa paseo por la ciudad hasta el anochecer, donde fue al restorant Le enchante, el mejor restorant gastronomico de la ciudad, ademas de ser uno de los diez restoranes 5 estrellas del reino de Fiore

Alli espero en la entrada hasta que una mujer de cabello purpura atado en una cola de caballo alta, vistiendo un kimono con diseños de relojes de arena que cubrian su escultural cuerpo hasta por debajo de las rodillas

"Concejera Ultear, si no creyese que usted es una mujer seria, diria que trata de seducirme" dijo mirando a la bella mujer que sonreia divertida

"Ahora no soy la concejera, simplemente soy Ultear Milkovich, Dragneel-san" - dijo con una calida sonrisa

"(Apesta a sangre, no me habia equivocado, algo se trae entre manos al igual que el tipo que la acompañaba... Pero otro dia me dedico a investigar eso, ahora quiero investigar otra cosa mucho mas interesante)" - pensaba sonriendo - "En ese caso, dejando fuera los formalismos, llameme Natsu, nunca me gusto que me llamasen por mi apellido ni nada parecido" - dijo mirando a la bella mujer - "Supongo que sera mejor entrar, despues de todo es solo el inicio de la noche" - comento sonriendo

"Espero con ansias ver que tienes preparado Natsu" - dijo sonriendo la concejera, quien apenas sospechaba de las intenciones del pelirosa

Al dia siguiente/medio dia

El pelirosa despertaba sintiendo un peso extra, al ver vio una almalgama de cabello color purpura que reconocio como Ultear

"(Seguro habra quejas por el ruido, pero me vale, fue el mejor sexo en 5 años, llevaba mucho sin encontrar a una chica que soportase tanto... Demonios ya estoy palote)" - penso mirando como su entrepierna se erguia a pesar de todo lo que sucedio en la noche

La mujer a su lado tambien comenzo a moverse al sentir un movimiento junto a ella, con una pereza que pocas veces habia sentido comenzo a moverse, sintio algo calido debajo de ella, con lentitud abrio los ojos y vio a un sonriente pelirosa, en cosa de segundos el recuerdo de lo que ella definiria como la primera noche mas ardiente de su vida llegaron a su mente, el sonrojo de su rostro era mas intenso que los ojos de su compañero de gremio Godslayer

"(Meredy no volvera a llamarme madre si se enterase de lo que paso anoche)" - pensaba avergonzada la bella maga para luego mirar al pelirosa - "Si quedo embarazada te hare responsable" - dijo con mucha seriedad

"Por mi bien, pero tienes que convencerlo a el tambien, no le basto con lo de anoche" - dijo señalando su ereccion

Ultear solo pudo sonrojarse al ver el miembro del pelirosa alzarse a su lado bajo las sabanas

"Apenas puedo moverme, no tengo energias para atenderlo" - dijo desviando la mirada

Natsu suspiro, ligeramente decepcionado

"Que mal, anoche si que tenias energia para hacer de todo y vaya que si hicimos muchas cosas, hacia tiempo que no estaba con una chica de tu calibre" - dijo acercandose al baño sin molestarse en cubrirse

"Siento que me estas llamando zorra o que crees que me he acostado con muchos, para tu informacion hasta anoche era virgen... Incluso tomaste mi primer beso" - murmuro lo ultimo avergonzada

Mientras tanto, Natsu miraba sorprendido a la pelipurpura

"Ja... Sabes, si me hubieses dicho que eras virgen ayer me hubiese reido, ademas te has equivocado en algo" - dijo mirando con seriedad a la concejera

"¿En que me equivoque?" - cuestiono sin entender

" En que no tenias energias, estas hablando mucho, podrias darle un mejor uso a tus sensuales labios" - dijo sonriendo descaradamente mientras se levantaba

"Eres un bastardo" - dijo ella con algo de molestia

"Sabes, la gente me llama asi muy seguido, yo les digo que me coman la salchicha" - dijo entrando al baño

"¡Bastardo! - le grito Ultear sonriendo

SALCHICHA - escucho ella en respuesta

"(Si asi sera cada vez que nos veamos, no seria nada malo que nuestros caminos se crucen... ademas, a Meredy podria venirle bien una figura paterna)" - penso la concejera sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia el baño

dos horas despues

Natsu sabia que si queria alcanzar a Makarov en Clover town deberia tomar el tren, por lo que luego de esperar unos minutos para que llegase el tren, este lo abordo quedandose dormido rapidamente, aun estaba algo cansado del "ejercicio" de anoche

Cuando abrio los ojos, le extraño ver que todo estaba al reves, por lo que al ponerse de pie salio para ver que pasaba, pero apenas abrio la puerta vio a los pasajeros correr hacia las salidas o saltando por la ventana

"¿Que sucede?" - pregunto atrapando al azar a un pasajero

"¡Sueltame idiota, un demonio aparecio en Clover town, corre si valoras tu vida!" - exclamo con miedo y desesperacion

Natsu lanzo al tipo contra la pared, murmurando algo sobre tener huevos para llamarle idiota

"Bien, creo que podre hacer algo de ejercicio, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba de un demonio, espero valga la pena" - dijo sonriendo de tal forma que uno sentiria pena por quien le provocase tal exitacion al pelirosa

Mientras tanto, en Clover town, el caos reinaba en las calles, de la nada hacia varios minutos aparecio un demonio en medio de la ciudad, varios magos trataban de enfrentarle, varios reconocieron a las emblematicas magas del gremio Fairy tail, tales como la titania, Erza Scarlet y la demonio Mirajane Strauss, ademas del famoso mago de hielo y stripper segun los rumores Gray fullbuster enfrentando al demonio que aparecio en la ciudad, pero la batalla parecia ser muy pareja

No muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la pelea, los maestros de los gremios miraban con interes la batalla, algunos se preparaban por si debian intervenir, hasta que Makarov vio a alguien caminar por la calle justo debajo de ellos

"¡Ooooye, aca arriba! - grito Makarov

Los maestros de los otros gremios se fijaron a quien llamaba el maestro de Fairy tail

En pocos segundos vieron como un joven de cabello rosa que salto desde la calle hasta el techo se paraba al lado de Makarov

"Oye Makarov, ¿quien es este buen mozo joven?" - hablo un anciano a quien Natsu reconocio como el maestro de Blue Pegasus

"Este es el nuevo miembro de mi familia, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, aunque ustedes le conocen mejor como Salamandra, el quinto mago santo" - dijo sonriendo al ver las expresiones de asombro y celos en algunos de los otros maestros - "Por cierto, Natsu, querias una prueba para entrar en Fairy tail ¿no?, alli esta, derrota a ese demonio, esa sera tu prueba de ingreso" - dijo Makarov sonriendo, sabiendo que el pelirosa montaria algo que valdria la pena ver

"¿Solo eso?, esperaba un reto mayor" - dijo con aburrimiento - "Es un demonio fuerte sin duda, pero para magos normales, haras bien en recordar que normal, es lo que menos se aproxima como una descripcion hacia mi" - comento mientras apuntaba con un solo dedo de su mano izquierda al demonio a la distancia

De un momento a otro un gran poder magico se alzo, los magos que enfrentaban al demonio se giraron a ver quien poseia tal monstruosidad de poder, inclusive el demonio se detuvo al sentir tal presencia

"Tanto poder, viene de donde se encuentra el maestro Makarov, parece que es alguno de los otros maestros" - dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo escarlata que usaba una armadura plateada que apenas cubria su torso y tenia alas hechas de metal, esta era Erza Scarlet

"No, no es de ninguno de ellos, fijate bien, es alguien mas" - replico una mujer con un cuerpo tan erotico como monstruoso, esta era Mirajane Strauss

Ambas veian desde el aire como aquella columna de fuego lentamente comenzaba a reducir su tamaño hasta no ser nada mas que un punto pequeñisimo de luz naranja

"Mierda, planea lanzar un ataque tan poderoso, ¡corran!" - exclamo Gray viendo desde el suelo como aquel extraño mantenia aquel punto de energia

Al lado de Natsu, Makarov veia con gran sorpresa y terror como el pelirosa manejaba tanto poder como si no fuese nada, los demas maestros miraban de igual forma al pelirosa

"Por cierto, la magia que controlo... De entre todas las que conozco, mi magia principal es la de un Dragon slayer de fuego" - dijo sonriendo - KARYUU NO: IKARI

El pequeño punto de luz viajo a gran velocidad hacia el demonio, al impactar esta se volvio una gigantesca esfera que hizo desaparecer al demonio sin dejar rastro... Junto a la mitad de la ciudad

Makarov miro completamente aterrado lo que provoco el pelirosa, jamas en su vida vio tanto poder en alguien, salvo tal vez su antecesor, pero algo le decia que eso no era nada para el pelirosa quien parecia poder disparar esa clase de poder todo el dia

Mientras tanto, los magos de Fairy tail miraban sin poder creer lo que acababan de atestiguar, estuvieron tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando Makarov se acerco en compañia de un hombre algunos años mayor que ellos de cabello color salmon

Mirajane, que habia vuelto a su estado normal miro sintiendo algo familiar en el

"Venga anciano, no te quejes, pagare toda la reconstruccion e incluso sera mejor que antes, ademas no hubo perdida de vidas... Creo" - murmuro sin darle mucha importancia

"¡Aun asi, tienes prohibido ser tan destructivo cuando hagas misiones y tengas que pelear en medio de ciudades o pueblos!" - exclamo con autoridad el mago titan pero parece que su reprimenda quedo en oidos sordos

"Ahm... Maestro, ¿quien es el?" - pregunto Mirajane con una curiosa timidez que no paso desapercibida para nadie

"El es un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el quinto mago santo, mas conocido como Salamandra" - presento el maestro al pelirosa que miraba como Mirajane caia desmayada

"Que chica tan rara" - comento el pelirosa - "pero se ve que es tierna" - agrego sonriendo mientras elevaba con su magia a la peliplata hasta tenerla en sus brazos - "Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes" - saludo a los demas que miraban extrañados como Mirajane parecia feliz de estar en los brazos de aquel hombre

Makarov por su parte sentia como una nueva aventura comenzaria de manos de aquel hombre sosteniendo a una de las chicas mas rudas de su gremio como si de una doncella indefensa se tratase, solo podia sentir curiosidad y ansias de ver que pasaria ahora que el mago mas enigmatico de los ultimas decadas ha salido a la luz publica

Fin del capitulo


End file.
